marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man 2: Public Identity Vol 1 3
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Production1_2 = Brad Winderbaum | Production1_3 = Jeremy Latcham | Production1_4 = Will Corona Pilgrim | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Public Identity Part Three | Writer1_1 = Justin Theroux | Writer1_2 = Joe Casey | Penciler1_1 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Barry Kitson | Inker1_2 = Stefano Gaudiano | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Letterer1_2 = Virtual Calligraphy | Editor1_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Editor1_2 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** * ** General Turner ** * Antagonists: * ** Several Congolese Soldiers Other Characters: * ** * * * * * ** * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** *** *** **** ** Items: * * Iron Man Armor ** * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The news of an airman being stranded on hostile territory has reached Senator Stern. The issue flashes back to Tony's teenage years. While relaxing in a pool, Tony discusses with his father, who believes that Tony is being immature. The issues then flashes to the funeral of Tony's parents. The issue flashes to the present, where Tony is receiving news about the airman in trouble. He is then contacted by General Turner of the Pentagon, who sends him the coordinates. Tony then suits up. Ross tries to control what's happening and Iron Man enters the area. Iron Man then saves the airman and takes out the Congolese soldiers. Receiving a call from Ross, Iron Man is told to deliver the pilot in Cairo. Three hours later, Iron Man reaches Cairo and delivers the airman to the medics. Ross angrily reprimands him for not returning fire against the Congolese soldiers; however, Iron Man replies that attacking soldiers is what the Army wanted him to do if Hammer failed. Ross then tells him that although he distanced from his father's legacy of creating weapons, Iron Man is a weapon. However, Iron Man then brings out Ross's military resume. Iron Man then states that if an innocent is hurt just to advance a military propaganda, there will be consequences. He then leaves, leaving an angry Ross. Later, Tony has a party to which Rhodey and Pepper attend. Pepper tells Tony that General Turner and the Joint Chiefs are not happy with his actions. However, Tony says that this is what he does now. Meanwhile, at S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson is reviewing Tony's recent actions. He then asks Nick Fury his opinion. Fury states that the Army is pushing Tony and Tony is pushing them back. He then states that they will continue watching him. | Solicit = An all-new, exclusive story officially set in the world of the IRON MAN movies! Co-written by IRON MAN 2 screenwriter Justin Theroux and IRON MAN: ENTER THE MANDARIN writer Joe Casey, with art by Barry Kitson (AMAZING SPIDER-MAN)! Find out HERE how Tony Stark gets from point A – the “I am Iron Man” press conference from the blockbuster hit IRON MAN – to point B when the story of IRON MAN 2 begins and Tony is butting heads with the U.S. government. Everybody wants to get their hands on Tony Stark’s game-changing Iron Man technology…and Tony knows the damage his armor could wreak in irresponsible hands. But a reckless military leader gets involved – a familiar Marvel face with close ties to Tony’s past – and he’s got his own plans that don’t involve waiting for Stark to just hand over the suit… | Notes = * The events of the "Public Identity" storyline take place after the first Iron Man film, and before Iron Man 2 and the present day plot of The Incredible Hulk. * The way the comic presents it, it is implied that the scene in the flashback is Tony's last conversation with Howard before his and Maria's death. However, Captain America: Civil War contains a flashback which shows their actual last conversation. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14819 }}